Tied to Fate
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: After an accident that lands Jack in the hospital, he's able to see things. Things that he thought were only a myth.


_**Tied To Fate**_

_**Summary: After an accident that lands Jack in the hospital, he's able to see things. Things that he thought were only a myth. **_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Frozen or Brave. *Sigh* **_

**_i just want to thank _****_Jackunzeldrabblesmain _****_(_****_Jackunzeldrabblesgalore)_****_ for giving me this, and I'm excited to see where I can take it! _**

**_Red _**

He saved her, he know he did. He remembers pushing her off the ice before it completely broke. He _knows_ he heard her scream before his mind goes blank. He slowly opens his eyes, staring at the white ceiling.

Everything is too bright. He's tired, his head hurts, and he just wants to make sure his sister is okay.

"Jack! You're awake!"

Emma? He rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself, it was a guys voice, not a girls. He squinted his eyes and turned his head to face the door. He smiled when he saw the face of his best friend, Hiccup Haddock "You really think some ice could get rid of me that easily?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked towards the bed. That's when Jack noticed it. The red string that was tied to his pinky, trailing out the door. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at Hiccup "Hey, what's that?" pointing to the string.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and followed Jack's gaze, looking down at his hand "What are you talking about?"

"The string! Why do you have a string attached to your finger?"

Hiccup shook his head, frowning "I don't have a string attached to my finger."

Jack stared it. It's there. He _knows_ it's there, he can see it! He shook his head, shutting his eyes. Maybe he was out longer than he thought and his eyes were playing tricks on him. When he opened his eyes, Hiccup was staring at him, concern written all over his face.

He looked at Hiccup's hand and saw that the red string was still attached. He brought his hands up rubbing his eyes. He saw red out of the corner of his eyes and looked down at his own hand. He had a red string.

He tried to touch it but couldn't feel anything. He has to be going crazy, why would he and Hiccup have random strings attached to them? Why couldn't Hiccup see them?

"I think you need to get some sleep, Jack."

"Yeah... Yeah I probably should."

Hiccup smiled "I'll be back later. Maybe Merida and Punz will tag along when they hear you're going crazy."

Jack laughed and dropped his head back to the pillow "Merida would pay to see that." he looked over at his friend, but his eyes were on the string "I'll see you later, Hic."

Hiccup walked out of the room. He felt like he should stay, but maybe sleep would do him good. He's seeing a string attached to him, he has to be tired. He looked down at his hand and laughed. Why would anyone walk around with a string hanging off their finger?

Jack lifted his hand up that had the string attached to it and stared at it. What is it? What does it mean? What's the point in it? Maybe, hopefully, him and Hiccup are the only two that have it. That would make him feel better, and calmer, about it.

His thought was proved false when a familiar blonde walked into the room, holding a thing of water and smiling at him "How are you holding up, Frost?" she asked, pouring him a cup of water and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He frowned, she has the string too. "Holding up pretty well, Hofferson."

"Why the long face?" She asked, handing him the water as he sat up.

He gladly took it, chugging it down and handing her the cup. He stared at her hand before pointing "Can I see your hand?"

Astrid frowned and looked at Jack then her hand "Why?"

"Just... Please, Astrid."

She looked up at his face. She had known Jack for as long as she can remember and she's never heard him sound so desperate. Especially over something as weird as seeing her hand "...Okay."

She lifted her hand and Jack took it. She was confused. He was staring closely at pinky, and then his gaze would go out the door. He brought his other hand up and poked at her pinky before frowning "Okay Frost, spill it. What are you doing?"

"I see this... This string tied around your finger. It goes out the door, but I can't feel it."

Astrid pulled her hand away and brought it up to his forehead "Jack... I don't have a string."

Jack bit his lip. He'd never felt so confused before. Sure, he wasn't good in school, and that confused him a lot, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why people had these red strings attached to him.

"Have you ever heard of the Japanese myth about red strings?" This got his attention. He looked at Astrid curious, and shook his head. "They're invisible, _no on_e can see them. They're attached to your soulmate."

"Red strings attached to your soulmate, huh?"

She nodded "My folks told me the story when I was a kid. I'm sure Hiccup knows about it, ask him about it later."

Jack nodded and looked down at his hand. He vaguely remembers North telling him a story similar to that. Why was he seeing them? Wasn't it supposed to be a surprise as to who your soulmate is? He didn't want to ruin that. What if his friends aren't with the right people? What if _he_ wasn't with the right person? He was starting to get worried.

He looked over at Astrid. She's dating Hiccup's cousin, Lout. Are they each others soulmate? What about Hiccup and Merida? _Him and Elsa_? He was going to panic, he knows it. He laid back down, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was hoping that this was just some reaction to medicine.

He wanted sleep. He wanted to wake up and not see the strings.


End file.
